1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to optics, and more particularly to optical components such as used in telescopes and cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser beams can be used at long range in various applications, including communications, range finding, and others. For long range use of a laser beam, the diameter of the beam must increase quadratically with distance to maintain collimation over that range. This results in large optics where long range collimation is required, e.g., for laser range finders used over multi-mile ranges. Such large optics can present design challenges. For example, it can be a challenge to house large optics in size constrained systems. In the application of long range communication, one solution has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,843,650 to Roberts, which describes a monolithic afocal telescope used as a beam expander in reverse to concentrate communications laser beams on the receiving end.
Such methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved optics such as beam expanders and related systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.